


EXOGEDDON REVEALS

by exogeddonfest



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-25 21:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12044370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exogeddonfest/pseuds/exogeddonfest





	EXOGEDDON REVEALS

WRITERS AND READERS, we are happy to announce that the reveals for Exogeddon are finally here! This is the final phase of our fest, so this post will double as our goodbye as well :") 

We mods want to thank from the bottom of our heart every single person who supported us, from our (rocky) beginning to the end, thank you so much! We couldn't have done any of this without the support of our friends, writers, and readers! It has been quite the journey, and for everyone to have come this far is really impressive :>

 

**✧ FINAL NOTE FROM THE MODS✧**

 

 **Mod C**  

> Hey yo it’s Mod C aka Mod Cameltoepia, Mod **C-cret** , Mod Chanyeol and Mod Christ. Don’t let my many identities fool you – I am, first and foremost, just a lame supporter of this fest :^) It’s been such a blast to be a part of something like this!! All the writers, your sheer talent and dedication is simply mindblowing – thank you so much for taking part in this fest and making it what it was! ♡♡ I am so in awe of you all. To the readers, thank you for reading and commenting!! To the mods, you are really the most caring and supportive bunch. My heart, brain and arm(?) belong to you. Here’s a special shout out to each of you:
> 
> **Mod D** – I love you so much. You are such a mood(board)maker ;)) and an actual genius! I love that you took the time and effort to make moodboards for every single fic, and I know all the authors definitely appreciate it! You are so amazing ♡
> 
> **Mod U** – I hate you. Jkjk, you’re really the best person ever. You’re really so kind hearted and genuine, and you’re always here to help whenever anyone needs it. You have the best sense of humour, and the best presence in any chatroom and I truly appreciate you ♡
> 
> **Mod Y** – you really are so special; I don’t think there’s anyone in this entire world who can match up to just how incredible you are. You really are the queen of being extra, always doing The Most (but, it is so deeply appreciated of course). Congratulations on creating and carrying out the best fest I have ever seen, ever. You are such an inspiration to me (in writing, graphic designing, modding, and everything else really), and I’m lucky to be able to call you my friend ♡
> 
> Honourable mention to **Mod M** – ILYSM YOU ARE A LITERAL LEGEND ♡

 

 **Mod D**   

> hello! this is mod d the annoying mod who won't let you go till u leave a comment fidnfjd ahhh where do i even start? this fest has been such a lovely lovely experience and i wouldn't have traded it for the WORLD. to the writers, yall are the MVPs i can't believe the amount of talent in one single fest. every single fic i've read has made me emotional in one way or another, and all of you are truly such gems in ficdom. thank you for writing for us, it was truly an honour.
> 
> and then, my fellow lovely mods who I wouldn't have modded if it were with anyone else;
> 
> **Mod U** : holy shit u are amazing, you do your job so well and never complain once and always boost my mood up. thank you for being such a presence in the mod gc and caring so much about each of us as much as u care about the fest. i love you bab ;__;
> 
> **Mod C** : okay one, fuck you, and two, love you. the voice of reason, my true bro and the pillar i hold on to desperately- thank you for joining us and helping us out, you MVP
> 
> **Mod Y** : Will you marry me...again? You are such an amazing mod, the way you handle everything and calmly pacify me when I'm frustrated about certain things in the fest will never be forgotten. You gave birth to this fest and I am so proud to be it's guardian. I love you, exogeddon GOD not mod, the warm tone to my monochrome ;), thank you for being amazing ❤️
> 
> Also **Mod M** , you're the bomb! and to everyone who has stayed with us this far, I applaud you and I thank you for enjoying this fest as much as we did

 

**Mod U**

> What up it’s ya girl Mod U here to say how thankful I am to everyone who supported this fest in some way or another whether it be writing, reading, or just cheering us on—you made it a truly unforgettable experience! I’ve had so much fun being a part of this and am constantly constantly in awe of the incredible talent of our writers and the amazing stories each and every one of you crafted so THANK YOU for dedicating your time and your hard work to our little fest. To the readers, I know the word count was high and you might still be making your way through fics, but thank you for reading and commenting. And to everyone who left us any kind words…thank you from the bottom of my heart
> 
> To my co-mods: *violinist on the titanic voice* ladies, it’s been a privilege modding with you
> 
> **Mod C** **—** international mod of mystery you are the stars in my sky, the light in my darkness, honestly one of the funniest people i know and my (our) greatest cheerleader. thank you for stepping in to help us and always being there to lighten the mood. i could go on about how much i love you but, well, you said you hated me 
> 
> **Mod D —** WELL WELL to start i have to say that you are truly so hard working and enthusiastic about everything you do for the fest and it always shines through!! i hope all of the work and the love that you put into the moodboards to make sure our authors felt appreciated gets reciprocated back at you because you deserve it. thanks for always being there to laugh and obsess over things with me and most importantly thanks for being petty with me ily <3
> 
> **Mod Y —** none of us would be here if it wasn’t for you and i don’t think i can properly thank you for the incredible amount of work and dedication you poured into this fest to ensure it’s success. you not only made us amazing edits, but you are a WONDERFUL author and and an even better friend, not to mention that you brought jesus to us and that will never fail to be the most amazing thing i have ever witnessed. your patience in dealing with so many aspects of this fest did not go unnoticed. thank you :’)
> 
> **Mod M** — you didn’t want a shout out but you’re getting one anyway, deal with it cause you’re the best thanks for coding  
> 
> once again i love all my co mods and i wouldn’t have done it with anyone else. thank you again to all the writers and readers, we would be nothing without you <3

 

**Mod Y**

> it's my turn already yoo hello mod extra at your service. ahh what a journey!!! FIRST OFF, I just want to show my endless appreciation for the mods and friends that supported the fest! I can't be more grateful for you all!!! **Mod C** , my sweet bby who has supported us from the very beginning and is my motivation fr fr, you're the sweetest and you saved us during check-ins and I will always be grateful to you for that. Your endless encouragement and kindness is so inspiring and I really am so thankful for you!! I LOVE YOU :C  **Mod D** , who started this with me after some offhand conversation about how ficdom needs more apoc fics, thank you for being rad as hell and the official friendly face of our fest, hehe. I still can’t believe you made a moodboard for EVERY SINGLE FIC - massive dedication right there. I love u always and would marry you a billion times.  **Mod U** , who works sO HARD and ALWAYS GETS THINGS DONE. you're always so incredibly encouraging and supportive, I APPRECIATE AND LOVE YOU SO MUCH. The passion you’ve put into this fest is outstanding, thank you so much ma dear <3  This fest could not have gone on without you. to retired **Mod M** , I love u and exogeddon will always have a home for you. I am crediting you whether u want me to or not >:( I couldn't have asked for a better team of mods and I love u all! Exogeddon mod group chat? more like constant love and support and encouragement.
> 
> To our writers, thank you for bringing life to our fest and for supporting us! We are NOTHING without your hard work! It's the writers that truly make the fest, and you all are so, so wonderful and hardworking. The fics you brought are all so creative and I am so glad that the EXO ficdom has more apocalypse and dystopian fics now!!
> 
> Readers!! Thank you so much for supporting our fest and giving our writers love <3 thank you for reading, for commenting, for hyping - you all are part of the team as well, I hope you know ;) thank you thank you!
> 
> Ah, this was such a nice experience. Not sure yet about round 2 next year, but there will definitely be one whether it's next year or the year after. We /will/ come back again! I have way too many apoc ideas still bouncing around in my head, hehe. Thank you so much everyone - mods, friends, writers, readers. You're all incredibly wonderful <3

 

**STATS**

  * **Total Fics:** 55
  * **Total Writers:** 51
  * **Average word count:**  20, 836
  * **Total word count:**  1,145,458



We're a little bit in shock that the word count as a whole turned out to be over a million words, especially with 55 fics! You guys are amazing! Thank you, again, to our amazing, hardworking writers! We know it's been a long and rough journey, but it's definitely paid off, because in the end, you've written a fantastic fic to share with ficdom, and you deserve all the love and appreciation you get and more. A massive thanks to **xingnini,** **quebaek** , and **xiseoks** for writing two fics for Exogeddon! Another thanks to **seizethejongdae** and **Phinphin** for writing the two longest fics of the fest, both of them over 100k+!! you guys are the meringue to the lemon pie that is exogeddon  <3

Now, for what you've been waiting for...

_ **DA REVEAL** _

**✧ DAY ONE ✧**

> [Stardust From Tomorrow ](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/exogeddon_fest/works/10854492)by  **[vavole](http://archiveofourown.org/users/vavole/pseuds/vavole)**  
>  **D.O./Sehun, 14k, M**  
>  Sehun could never believe that the pretty flashing and flickering stars that punctuated the sky every single night without fail could harm his and Kyungsoo’s life in such an unexpected fashion.
> 
> [The Mysterious Mechanical Monastery ](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/exogeddon_fest/works/10855401)by  **[quebaek](http://archiveofourown.org/users/quebaek/pseuds/quebaek)**  
>  **Baekhyun/Sehun, 9k, T**  
>  If couriers were truly talented, they would choose to climb over the mountains between the city and the southern settlements instead of going around. Occasionally they would pick a path that would lead them past a very peculiar monastery on the cliff side. A stone building carved out of the mountain itself and covered in depictions of gods and machines.
> 
> [Juice Pouch](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/exogeddon_fest/works/11715087) by  **[fanserviced](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fanserviced/pseuds/fanserviced) ** ([twitter](https://twitter.com/fanserviced))  
>  **D.O./Kai, 28k, E**  
>  Prompt: Single dad Jongin is terrified when the vampire takeover hits and hires Kyungsoo to be bodyguard for his son Baekhyun. Except he has no money, and Kyungsoo is also a vampire, so Jongin pays him with his own blood.

 

**✧ DAY TWO ✧**

> [Overdose: A Story About Artificial Love](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/exogeddon_fest/works/10889028) by  **[xingnini](http://archiveofourown.org/users/xingnini/pseuds/xingnini)**  ([twitter](https://twitter.com/xingnini))  
>  **D.O./Kai, 4k, M**  
>  It’s the year 5062, and the scientists of SM Laboratory’s EXO Unit experiment on “rediscovering” the world's lost meaning of love.
> 
> [To the Horizon](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/exogeddon_fest/works/11717439) by  **[nh8343](http://archiveofourown.org/users/nh8343/pseuds/nh8343)**  
>  **Baekhyun/Chanyeol, 15k, T**  
>  In a world where starvation and armed looters meant every day could be the last, Chanyeol hadn't expected a terrified boy curled up in the back of a pickup truck to be his downfall.
> 
> [Deltara Bound](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/exogeddon_fest/works/11651055) by  **[FanOfTA](http://archiveofourown.org/users/FanOfTU/pseuds/FanOfTU) **[(twitter)](https://twitter.com/Fan_Of_TA)  
>  **Baekhyun/Xiumin, 39k, T**  
>  After a terrorist organization threatens to destroy the earth, Baekhyun is selected to board a ship to a distant planet to avoid earth's destruction. The least of Baekhyun's worries is adjusting to the new environment as he learns more about why he was really brought to this planet.

 

**✧ DAY THREE ✧**

> [Artificial Flowers](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/exogeddon_fest/works/11653800) by  **[Sugar_and_Salt](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugar_and_Salt/pseuds/Sugar_and_Salt) **  
>  **Chen/Suho, 3k, T**  
>  No matter how toxic, there was still life out there. The ruins covered in grass became the mountains of new generations. And out in those mountains, a single dandelion bloomed.
> 
> [o children, rejoice](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/exogeddon_fest/works/11451984) by  **[xiseoks](http://archiveofourown.org/users/xiseoks/pseuds/xiseoks) **[(twitter)](https://twitter.com/xiseoks)   
>  **Baekhyun/Xiumin, 14k, T**  
>  Baekhyun spends the rest of his youth strumming a guitar and telling stories of the apocalypse to those willing to listen, as well as finding the man he'd lost in the chaos.
> 
> [No Cigarette Bites](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/exogeddon_fest/works/11795292) by  **[aistehtik](http://archiveofourown.org/users/aistehtik/pseuds/aistehtik) **[(twitter)](https://twitter.com/lovetelit)  
>  **Chanyeol/D.O., 31k, T**  
>  Chanyeol had lost so much in the post-apocalypse- his friends, his career, himself. When Do Kyungsoo came along, he expected nothing, but instead Kyungsoo gave him everything.

 

**✧ DAY FOUR ✧**

> [Prettiest](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/exogeddon_fest/works/10920201) by  **[kumo_is_kumo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kumo_is_kumo/pseuds/kumo_is_kumo)**  [(twitter)](https://twitter.com/kumo_is_kumo)  
>  **Baekhyun/Chanyeol, 3.5k, G**  
>  Baekhyun is a zombie. He is always sad and never smiles, so Chanyeol decides to make a flower crown for him, just to see Baekhyun smiles. And the result? It’s the prettiest smile in the whole world.
> 
> [Eclipse](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/exogeddon_fest/works/11713425) by  **[outer_space](http://archiveofourown.org/users/outer_space/pseuds/outer_space) **[(twitter)](https://twitter.com/casual_galaxy)  
>  **Chanyeol/Luhan, 5k, G**  
>  "We met at a train station as the world crumbled to pieces around us and I feel like an idiot because I never asked for your name." AU
> 
> [The Apocalypse Killed the Video Star](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/exogeddon_fest/works/11803374) by  **[crownjules](http://archiveofourown.org/users/crownjules/pseuds/crownjules)**  [(twitter)](https://twitter.com/kyungsoolie)  
>  **D.O./Kai, 26k, T**  
>  It turns out, no one really cares if you were famous before the world ended.

 

**✧ DAY FIVE ✧**

> [under my skin](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/exogeddon_fest/works/11711928) by  **[satans_cinnamonroll](http://archiveofourown.org/users/satans_cinnamonroll/pseuds/satans_cinnamonroll)**  
>  **D.O./Chanyeol, 2k, T**  
>  He is my best friend, my lover, my soulmate. He is also made of wires and circuit boards.
> 
> [Baltic Pearls and a Tale Untold](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/exogeddon_fest/works/11363631) by  **[glossymop](http://archiveofourown.org/users/glossymop/pseuds/glossymop) **[(twitter)](https://twitter.com/glossymop) [(aff)](https://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view_author_stories/1113414/L)  
>  **D.O./Kai, 13k, T**  
>  Between the tides and the heavy clouds in his dreams, Jongin meets a merman who has stories to tell.
> 
> [stardust](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/exogeddon_fest/works/11653017) by  **[astroblemish](http://archiveofourown.org/users/astroblemish/pseuds/astroblemish)**  
>  **Baekhyun/Chen, 42k, E**  
>  Jongdae has spent his whole life in darkness, so maybe Baekhyun is just the sort of light he's looking for.

 

**✧ DAY SIX ✧**

> [Holes (and the way you fill them)](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/exogeddon_fest/works/11661039) by  **[TrappingLightningBugs](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TrappingLightningBugs/pseuds/TrappingLightningBugs)**  
>  **Baekhun/Xiumin, 6k, M**  
>  "Holes," a symptom of radiation sickness that plagued their world, usually only affected those in high-risk professions. But, as Baekhyun's world splits, showing him visions of a warzone, of a stranger's life, the only new thing in his life is a stranger that keeps popping up everywhere he goes.
> 
> [Bloody Kisses](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/exogeddon_fest/works/10854123) by  **[kumo_is_kumo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kumo_is_kumo/pseuds/kumo_is_kumo) **[(twitter)](https://twitter.com/kumo_is_kumo)  
>  **D.O./Kai, 11k, M**  
>  In the universe where vampires hunt for fairies for their blood, fairy Kyungsoo finds a shy, nervous, and drenched vampire knocking on his door and telling him that he is his mate.
> 
> [Always Forwards, Always Fire, Always Forever](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/exogeddon_fest/works/11722878) by  **[seizethejongdae](http://archiveofourown.org/users/seizethejongdae/pseuds/seizethejongdae)**  
>  **Chen/Sehun, 102k, M**  
>  Jongdae is happy just like every single person in his society. But Sehun makes Jongdae the happiest, far happier than those pills he distributes make him. All until Sehun starts asking questions about missing people he shouldn't have and couldn't have asked.

 

**✧ DAY SEVEN ✧**

> [Virus ](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/exogeddon_fest/works/11757324)by  **[texturedjeans](http://archiveofourown.org/users/texturedjeans/pseuds/texturedjeans)**  
>  **D.O./Kai, 5k, G**  
>  “So you found a pretentious freak of nature who pulled an Edward Cullen and didn’t eat you.”  
>  “Yes. I think. I didn’t read the Twilight series.”  
>  Alternatively: Kyungsoo refrains from eating Jongin's brains.

> [The World Without](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/exogeddon_fest/works/11749095) by  **[indigomini](http://archiveofourown.org/users/indigomini/pseuds/indigomini) **[(twitter)](https://twitter.com/filet_jignon)  
>  **D.O./Kai, 27k, E**  
>  After the Break, magic has drained from the world, taking nearly everything with it. Kyungsoo gets by these days by taking on the precarious job of traveling across the wasteland from biome to biome as a glorified delivery boy. Wolf has just announced a very handsome bounty on a dangerous forest nymph, but the man who rescued Kyungsoo...surely, he's not what the government is claiming?
> 
> [Earn Me](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/exogeddon_fest/works/11709351) by  **[Soohua (Showert_ime)](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Showert_ime/pseuds/Soohua)**  
>  **D.O./Kai, 32k, M**  
>  1 star for having opened the door for someone, 2 stars for having helped someone out with their homework, minus 3 for having shouted at someone. In a world where your number of stars decides everything about your life based on your actions, what to do when there are suddenly 1000 stars added to your account and a man in front of you with whom you have to share your destiny?

 

**✧ DAY EIGHT ✧**

> [Skies in Your Eyes](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11718585) by  **[parkanjae](http://archiveofourown.org/users/parkanjae/pseuds/parkanjae)**  
>  **Baekhyun/Chanyeol, 8k, M**  
>  Baekhyun felt nothing but sorrow and anger upon losing everything until Chanyeol, the 7th Prince of Draakons showed him where he really belongs.
> 
> [crossfire](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11740314) by  **[sehnsvcht](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sehnsvcht/pseuds/sehnsvcht)**  
>  **Lay/Luhan, 18k, T**  
>  While all he’s ever known comes down to a gun in his hand and a battlefield under his feet, Yixing, who is kind and sweet, makes Lu Han forget there are wars raging somewhere, and that he should be taking part in them.  
>    
>  [All The Things (I've Lost)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11718279) by  **[sauer (Showert_ime)](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Showert_ime/pseuds/sauer)**  
>  **Baekhyun/Chen, 31k, M**  
>  Jongdae's just a human trying to find where he belongs in this vast, incomprehensible universe, and in comes Baekhyun, a cheeky alien with way too many tentacles for Jongdae to handle.

 

**✧ DAY NINE ✧**

> [Fin(ally Yours)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11766828) by **[kaiyak](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiyak/pseuds/kaiyak)**  
>  **D.O./Kai, 4k, M**  
>  Jongin had been taught to avoid roses, but they kept bothering him. Not to mention that, for some reason, they still haven't killed him yet.
> 
> [Heart of Darkness](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11747901/chapters/26475672) by **[Phinphin (Hidlesworth)](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Hidlesworth/pseuds/Phinphin)**  
>  **Chanyeol/D.O./Kai, M, 117k**  
>  After the bombs fell humanity has been divided between two worlds. One  
>  hidden away in the Seoul metro and the other one hiding up in the highrises.  
>  Kyungsoo has lived his entire life in the metro, learning to navigate the dark tunnels  
>  like the back of his hand. One day he’s forced up to the surface and thrown into  
>  Chanyeol and Jongin’s life in the highrises. But after discovering the darkness from  
>  the metro is seeping into the light of the surface the three of them have to set out on a  
>  journey across Seoul in order to save humanity from another disaster.

 

**✧ DAY TEN ✧**

> [Wanted](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11731086) by  **[lunibean](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lunibean/pseuds/lunibean)**  
>  **Luhan/Kai, 9k, T**  
>  Everyone thought it was just a concept.

> [November Sky](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11760633) by  **[memefucker69](http://archiveofourown.org/users/memefucker69/pseuds/memefucker69) **[(aff)](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/674270)  
>  **D.O./Kai, 14k, E**  
>  Kyungsoo can't see the end of the world, but he can hear it. Anticipating the oncoming apocalypse, he prepares for everything and anything possible.  
>  The one thing he doesn't anticipate is a non-skilled burglar named Jongin.
> 
> [Objects In Mirrors Are Closer Than They Appear](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11759295) by  **[convexxed](http://archiveofourown.org/users/convexxed/pseuds/convexxed)**  
>  **Baekhyun-centric, 21k, T**  
>  Baekhyun wants to protest and object that no, he is not out of his mind like everybody else here… but he honestly doesn’t know what to believe anymore. Is he really losing his mind? Is everyone here a mere figment of his imagination? Or are they old friends whose faces and names he forgot, just like his own?

 

**✧ DAY ELEVEN ✧**

> [Desert Storm: Winter Wonderland](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11771070) by  **[cabbages](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cabbages/pseuds/cabbages)**  
>  **Chanyeol/Xiumin, 7k, T**  
>  Born and raised in Arizona, Chanyeol is used to the deadly summer heat. But that doesn’t mean he enjoys it. He longs to experience his first snowfall, having never seen or felt the fluffy ice crystals before. Today, as he takes refuge from the sweltering summer sun, Chanyeol daydreams of a blizzard passing over to extinguish the fire coursing through his veins.  
>  Then a stranger named Minseok knocks on his door.
> 
> [Tale of Two Worlds](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11709780) by  **[quebaek](http://archiveofourown.org/users/quebaek/pseuds/quebaek)**  
>  **D.O./Kai, 17k, T**  
>  One day a mysterious program called Exodus appears out of nowhere that has the power to connect strangers from all over the universe in a single chat box. Jongin lives on the most high tech colony out there and somehow manages to connect with Kyungsoo who is chatting on his laptop from what little remains of Earth. They both get more than they bargained for too.
> 
> [Living in my Heart and Soul](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11719857) by  **[iseemikimouse](http://archiveofourown.org/users/iseemikimouse/pseuds/iseemikimouse)**  [(aff)](https://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/53542)  
>  **Kyungsoo-centric, 18k, T**  
>  Kyungsoo lives to protect his sister, Kyungmi

 

**✧ DAY TWELVE ✧**

> [LOVE YOURSELF](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11845593) by [**cityslight**  ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/citystlight/pseuds/citystlight)[(twitter)](https://twitter.com/citystlight)  
>  **Chanyeol/Fem!Chanyeol, 2k, G**  
>  Chanine decides to find a boyfriend through internet world because the real world is filled with #fakes (according to her) due to a little thing called the apocalypse. But, is the biggest fake: her? Maybe kindred spirit Pork Chin Yodel can help her find the love she’s lacking.
> 
> [Night of the Living Dae ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11714904)by **[doitsushine92](http://archiveofourown.org/users/doitsushine92/pseuds/doitsushine92)**  
>  Chinguline(Baekhyun/Chanyeol), 9k, NR   
>  Chanyeol is taking a shit when the world ends.
> 
> [Beneath A Sky Bleeding Fire](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11753772) by  **[WhisperLucifer](http://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperLucifer/pseuds/WhisperLucifer) **[(twitter)](https://twitter.com/whisperlucifer_) **[(aff)](https://t.co/2hjxbXLHE7)**  
>  D.O./Kai, 24k, M   
>  Guided by the light of his glowing heart, Kyungsoo finds himself traveling across a post-apocalyptic Korea to find his missing piece. His soulmate...his Jongin.
> 
>  

**✧ DAY THIRTEEN ✧**

> [Start From The Beginning](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11775603) by  **[baeksbabygirl](http://archiveofourown.org/users/baeksbabygirl/pseuds/baeksbabygirl)**[ (twitter)](https://twitter.com/baeksbabygirl21)  
>  **D.O./Sehun, 5k, M**  
>  When the world falls apart, people dying left and right from disease and illness, Kyungsoo finds solace in an abandoned art shop. Until Oh Sehun comes along and takes him home.
> 
> [Hard Bright Light Mechanical](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11807859) by  **[koizoras (parkchanyeol)](http://archiveofourown.org/users/parkchanyeol/pseuds/koizoras) **[(twitter)](https://twitter.com/kimjunsu)  
>  **Baekhyun/Chanyeol, 25k, M**  
>  They meet on the ice rink: Park Chanyeol, droid engineer and veteran challenger, and Byun Baekhyun, mysterious man in the gas mask, rising threat to the title. When judgment comes they'll stand side-by-side on the starting line, eyes on the finish. It’ll take more than high stakes to make them fall. But in this world, fair trials don’t exist — only a circus of the mind.
> 
> [Point Zero](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/exogeddon_fest/works/11754315) by  **[xiseoks](http://archiveofourown.org/users/xiseoks/pseuds/xiseoks) **[(twitter)](https://twitter.com/xiseoks)  
>  D.O./Kai, 26k, T  
>  There's something different about the prisoner in Unit 24, something that makes him stand out from all the other prisoners and every other damned soul in this city. Jongin thinks it's called courage.
> 
>  

**✧ DAY FOURTEEN ✧**

> [Demonic Domesticity and Other Signs of the Apocalypse](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11819937) by  **[TRASHCAKE](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TRASHCAKE/pseuds/TRASHCAKE)**  [(twitter)](https://twitter.com/suchentacles)  
>  **D.O./Kai, 12k, E**  
>  Kyungsoo should have left town. Demons should not be this cute. Holy Water probably shouldn't be made in toilets, but they're all things that happen, anyway.
> 
> [Take The Bullet](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11825070) by  **[theworldwithkaisoo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/theworldwithkaisoo/pseuds/theworldwithkaisoo)**  [(twitter)](https://twitter.com/worldwithu_aff)  
>  **D.O./Chanyeol, 20k, T**  
>  One bullet determined the fate of the country.
> 
> [fallaces sunt rerum species](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11848098) by **[khrysallis](http://archiveofourown.org/users/khrysallis/pseuds/khrysallis) **[(twitter)](https://twitter.com/khrysallis)  
>  **Kai/Lay, 33k, T**  
>  Ten years ago, Jongin's life fell apart when the world as he knew it was destroyed over the span of a few hours. Ten years later, Jongin's life as he knows it now is about to fall apart all over again.

 

**✧ DAY FIFTEEN ✧**

>    
>  [Helion](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11930625) by  **[softstained](http://archiveofourown.org/users/softstained/pseuds/softstained)**  
>  **D.O./Kai, 9k, E**  
>  In these invisible silhouettes carved by the absence of the sun, men grow hungry.
> 
> [Counting Stars ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11855163)by  **[Hornet394](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Hornet394/pseuds/Hornet394)**  [(twitter)](https://twitter.com/hornet394)  
>  **D.O./Kai, 10k, T**  
>  Jongin falls from the sky, and Kyungsoo is spit out from the underworld. The human world is dangerous for Jongin - to Kyungsoo? It's wayyyyy too cold. They team up to figure out a way to get back to their respective worlds - at least, they try to.
> 
> [Change of Heart ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11855655)by  **[xo_thefirst](http://archiveofourown.org/users/xo_thefirst/pseuds/xo_thefirst) **[(twitter)](https://twitter.com/xo_thefirst)  
>  **Chanyeol/Lay, 40k, M**  
>  There is Chanyeol Park, CEO of Park Industries, inherited by his family; there is Minseok, personal android and close friend to Mr. Chanyeol Park, who only serves in his best interest; and then there is Yixing Zhang, fighter of EVOLVE, who changes their (or, more specifically, Chanyeol’s) lives.

 

**✧ DAY SIXTEEN ✧**

> [Star Shower](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11858397) by **[thiccsoo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/thiccsoo/pseuds/thiccsoo)**  [(twitter)](https://twitter.com/nudedyo)  
>  **D.O./Kai, 11k, M**  
>  Kyungsoo meets the love of his life in circumstances he’d never thought were possible. From that day on, young and adventurous love blossoms between him and Kai. Until one day four years later, 2092 he’s awoken in a rehabilitation hospital for those affected by the coma, but without his fiancé.
> 
> [Bagels, gas stations, and eternal damnation](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11875362) by  **[felentae](http://archiveofourown.org/users/felentae/pseuds/felentae)**  [(twitter)](https://twitter.com/felentae)  
>  **Chinguline, 12k, M**  
>  “I mean... Apocalypse sounds cool and all, but do we really have to doom Humanity and destroy everything they've created for millenniums today without taking a teeny tiny look first?”
> 
> [Daydreamer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11874225) by  **[easytea](http://archiveofourown.org/users/easytea/pseuds/easytea)**  
>  **Baekhyun/Lay, 20k, M**  
>  Baekhyun just wants to spend his days admiring his TA, but the world has a different plan for him (or maybe it's trying to help him.

 

**✧ DAY SEVENTEEN ✧**

>   
>  [The Cure](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12001617) by  **[cecaniah](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cecaniah/pseuds/cecaniah)**  [(twitter)](https://twitter.com/Cecaniah_)  
>  **OT9, 16k, M**  
>  In which the government wants to exterminate the 'criminality gene' and nine lost boys are their favorite option.
> 
> [Lemontopia](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11929242/chapters/26962536) by  **[dokyan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dokyan/pseuds/dokyan)**  [(twitter)](https://twitter.com/kyuungbee)  
>  **Baekhyun/D.O., 32k, M**  
>  Domes smell like plastic mint and eucalyptus, but at least, Baekhyun's scent is strawberry and Spring.
> 
> [Scire](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11861919) by  **[InariChi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/InariChi/pseuds/InariChi) **[(twitter)](https://twitter.com/inarichii) [(aff)](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/1023850)  
>  **D.O./Kai, 40k, M**  
>  A journey awaits Kyungsoo as he finds himself stranded in alien terrain with no memories. His discoveries on this unknown planet are more than what he bargained for...

 

**✧ DAY EIGHTEEN ✧**

> [Mr. Handsome](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12008148) by  **[tinafu](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tinafu/pseuds/tinafu)**  
>  **Chen/Suho, 7k, T**  
>  Junmyeon didn't think it was possible to fall for someone in such a short time span but Jongdae was just so damn gorgeous. Additionally, Junmyeon doesn't know why Jongdae's chest keep glowing that awful shade of red when the only crime he's committed was being too handsome to bear.
> 
> [Just... Peachy ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11869971)by  **[babychocosoo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/babychocosoo/pseuds/babychocosoo) **[(twitter)](https://twitter.com/kaichocosoo) [(aff)](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/734404)  
>  **D.O./Kai, 10k, T**  
>  Jongin finds himself slave to the cutie who turned out to be so much more than that.
> 
> [The Entire Train to Busan Movie but Every Zombie is Replaced by a Furry](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12027747) by  **[johnwick](http://archiveofourown.org/users/johnwick/pseuds/johnwick)**[ (twitter)](https://twitter.com/kjdonly)  
>  **EXO, 20k, T**  
>  Ten people and their puppy overlord hop onto a train. You won’t BELIEVE what happens next! [GONE SEXUAL] [GONE WRONG]

 

**✧ DAY NINETEEN ✧**

>   
>  [Itaidōshin (Army of Two)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12027438) by  **[xingnini](http://archiveofourown.org/users/xingnini/pseuds/xingnini) **[(twitter)](https://twitter.com/xingnini)  
>  **D.O./Kai, 7k, G**  
>  While a massively executed bioterrorism attack contaminates water and renders the whole world thirsty for just one clean drink, Kyungsoo and Jongin are only thirsty for each other.
> 
> [How to Keep a Tulip Promise](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12036207) by  **[PeokkieMeokkie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/PeokkieMeokkie/pseuds/PeokkieMeokkie) **[(twitter)](https://twitter.com/PeokkieMeokkie)  
>  **D.O./Kai, 10k, T**  
>  What does it take for Jongin to realize he's not dreaming?
> 
>  

Please feel free to make friends in the comments and rave to each other about the fics! This has been such a pleasure to run, and we mods cannot wait to do it again, whenever that will be. Our writers have been so friendly and hardworking, our readers so appreciative, our friends so supportive - thank you for making this an experience. And now, for the last, this is the four horsemen of the apocalypse, bowing out, and wishing you all luck in your future writing endeavors. Until next round! xx

 

 


End file.
